German Patent Application No. DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 describes a system for managed parking areas for transferring a vehicle from a starting position to a target position.
In fully automated (autonomous) so-called valet parking, a driver parks his vehicle at a drop-off location, e.g., in front of a parking structure, the vehicle then driving, on its own, from there to a parking position/parking bay and back again to the drop-off location.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2012 216 994 A1 describes a method for procuring a parking space and a vacant-parking space assistance system.
To enable a vehicle to navigate within a parking lot and especially to enable a vehicle to drive autonomously inside a parking lot usually requires the availability of a digital map of the parking lot, based on which the vehicle is able to navigate.